The Fall of Malak
by Kusco
Summary: Pre-Kotor one shot. Malak and Revan discover the Star Forge. Malak learns the price of falling to the darkside.


Malak had no words. Every time he opened his mouth, he could not express his amazement. The technology was ancient, yet it still hummed with life, drawing power from the star it orbited. The Star Forge was grander than he had ever imagined. And darker still.

"Is this wise Revan?" he breathed.

"Do you ever tire of asking that?" Revan's voice came, heavily amplified from the mask.

"It's just…" Malak stammered, feeling Revan's eyes boring into him. "We did what we set out to do. We destroyed the Mandalorians. The war is over."

"The war is far from over." Revan stated, stretching out his hands. "Behold the Star Forge, Malak! You can feel the power radiating from it. With this Rakatan technology at our disposal we will be able to pry the eyes of the Republic open."

"But this power…this station." Malak observed, "It is all of the Dark side! If we use it…it could consume us!"

"What are you playing at?" Revan said, running a hand over a pod shaped device, one of several that ran across the room, it almost looked as though it was meant to hold people. "You and I both knew that we would encounter the dark side here. You reveled in the dark power of the Star Maps as I recall."

"Yes I did." Malak nodded, "But we had both agreed that as seductive as the Dark side was, we could only use it as a tool to destroy the Mandalorians. But this is overwhelming. If we embrace the Dark side here; it may never let us go."

"Ever the doubter," Revan replied, "You have not worked past your fear Malak, that is why you will never the Dark Lord. That is why only I am qualified to be such. "

Malak peered at his friend, this wasn't the first time that Revan had referred to himself by that title. Malak had never truly believed he had meant it. It had just been a ploy to frighten their enemies as was his Sith armor. But here, in the bowels of the Star Forge with the Dark Force swirling about them, Revan's words carried a weight and a terror that Malak had never known.

"Think of it Malak." Spoke Revan, "An unending tide of snub fighters, capital ships, and war droids at our disposal. Had we discovered it sooner the Mandalorians would have fallen long before they had a chance to burn the Midrim worlds. Now we will turn it on the Republic, take control, make them pay for the loss of every life that they destroyed with their weakness! We will teach them of Loss and Pain. And from the ashes of Coruscant will rise a New Sith Empire!"

"But we set out to save the Republic!" Malak countered. "Now you intend to destroy it?"

"I still seek to save the Republic," Revan answered, "From itself."

"And who will save us Revan! Who will keep us from turning on each other! No. This Star Forge will be the death of us! We have to leave, destroy it like the Rakatan Elders said-"

Malak whirled about and charged toward the massive door that had lead them to the chamber. Only to step back when it slammed shut in front of him. The Jedi faced his comrade, his black and blood-red armor reflecting the crimson glow of his lightsaber.

"What is the meaning of this! Have you lost your mind!"

"This Factory will not be destroyed by you." Revan stalked closer, "I need you Malak, I need your power. I need you to be my apprentice."

"You are mad." Malak responded, "I only used the Dark side as a tool. It was necessary. I will not become a Sith Lord. I will not fall."

Revan stopped his advance, and Malak almost thought that Revan was smiling underneath his mask. "You already have. Now you must admit it."

"I will not fight you."

Revan's head cocked to the side. "Fight Malak? You misunderstand, I do not intend to duel with you. I wish to give you your first lesson on anger and hate. They are the next tools that you will need to harness the Dark side."

With not another word Revan lunged, bringing his blade at Malak's torso. The Jedi jumped back and ignited his azure blade, blocking the attack. "Revan this isn't you. We swore to protect the Republic we cannot become Sith!"

Revan responded with another attack, arching at Malak's feet, then striking upward at his neck, Malak neatly parried then jumped backward, calling the Force to him, until he was on the second level of the room.

"And how do you intend to honor that oath old friend?" Revan asked creeping up the ramp. "Will you allow a new enemy to burn the midrim as those fool senators and Jedi did? Cowardice does not suit you."

"I am no coward." Malak defended, raising his blade. "My actions against the Mandalorians proved that a hundred times over."

"How many worlds did it take?" Revan inquired, "I've never asked; How many children had to die before you were ready to strike back? I was willing when the first world fell. Can you not hear their cries? The cries of Duxn, of Serreco? What of Malachor V? Are you prepared to let that happen again?"

Malak's nostrils flared, "I felt a pain at every planet that was taken. Perhaps we did wrong in our battles and perhaps we owe the Republic nothing but, it was necessary!"

"So is this!" Revan barked, swinging his lightsaber. Malak blocked but the force of the blow almost knocked him over. Revan did not relent, his blade striking at Malak's arm. This time the Jedi only just got his saber up, Malak growled as Revan's blade singed his arm. Cutting against a previous wound inflicted by a Mandalorian commander, one that had butchered an entire planet, Malak could still see the orphan's crying.

"Stop this!" Malak roared pushing Revan back, his blade clashing against Revan's. All around them machines were lighting up and activating.

"Good," Revan praised, "Our dark power is brining this station to life!"

"No," Malak breathed, clenching his eye shut for a second, "There is no emotion…"

"Peace is a lie." Revan growled, slamming his dura-steel toed boots into Malak's ribs. "You know this to be true old friend! Did the Jedi's 'peace' save anyone? Did your inaction ever give peace?"

"My inaction ended long ago." Malak defended, standing up, "I did not stand back against the Mandalorians and I will not stand down to you! I will stop you!"

"How will you do that? You'll have to kill me."

"No I will bring you before the Council! They will be able to bring you back to the Light!"

"Will they now? What then? Will they take you as their little kath hound? Do you think that they will take a fallen Jedi like you back? Maybe they'll even give you a position on the Council! Then you can let others die while you talk of serenity!"

"I am not like them! I did what I had to I protected when they hid! I am strong!" Malak yelled, bringing his lightsaber up. "but I am not a fallen Jedi!"

"But you are Malak!" Revan swung, "You're a killer a brute! I used your power from day one. It was so easy to get you to kill. And you loved it. You killed Jedi and Mandalorians. You know that once you get a taste of it…there's no coming back."

"No! Shutup!" Malak arched his blade toward Revan's face. "I did only what I had to!"

Revan fell back a step, as Malak advanced, striking at Revan's blade trying to disarm him. "So did the Mandalorians. Search your feelings my friend you felt the same exhilaration when those dogs crumbled beneath your feet. You felt the power when we visited Korriban. You loved every moment of it. I can feel it in you. The injustice and tyranny of the Republic cries against every fiber of your heart."

Malak's face grew red, more screams from Malachor welled up. He could hear the wail of a child on Serreco; and the lament of a widow on Onderon. In the midst of it all a Jedi was laughing, turning his back on the innocents. Malak shook his head and realized that the laughter was coming from Revan. This dark creature that had once been his friend, standing in the midst of the Star Forge's machines, each of the lighting brighter.

"No Revan!" He finally said. "This is not right. The Dark Side is too powerful here. I will not let it take me! I'll do whatever it takes I WILL NOT LET YOU FALL!"

Malak lunged, Revan dodged but just barely. Both Republic commanders began striking and counter attacking. With each flash of their blades Malak could sense Revan's glee, the same glee that the Mandalorians felt when they slaughtered innocents. The Republic had let them do it! The Jedi had allowed it!

Revan began stepping back as Malak slammed harder and harder against his blade. All around machines were stirring, computers were whirring. The only other sound was the clash of blades.

"Good," Revan praised, "Now you are feeling the anger that you have held on to. Now you are almost ready to become my apprentice, to learn from the Sith holocrons that I found on Korriban. Your anger is making you powerful."

"I have nothing to learn from you Revan!" Malak slashed at Revan's torso, the smaller Jedi leapt into the air, landing on one of the nearby trestle. Malak matched him, but fell back as Revan went on the offensive.

"Then you are a fool." Revan hissed, "You are short sighted and stupid. If you do not learn my lessons then all the lives you have saved will be for naught! They will curse you."

Malak parried and nearly lost his footing, yet he struck back. In his mind he could see all the Jedi that he knew from the war. Getting sucked into the gravity well of Malachor V. Each cursing his name, but it wasn't his fault, it was Revan's and the Republics. Malak almost fell again, and Revan pressed the advantage bringing his lightsaber high above his head. Malak snapped his lightsaber hilt across Revan's face, shaking loose his mask. Revealing once sky blue eyes now turned golden. Revan had been using the Dark Side all along; using Malak and the Republic to accomplish his goals.

Revan howled and knocked Malak down with the Force, but the instant he hopped down, Malak was up crashing his blade against Revan's aiming for his sinister golden eyes.

"Can't you feel your anger? You are ready to learn of hatred!"

"Shut up!" Malak hollered, with a blurring attack that began backing Revan against the wall. Fear seemed to cross his features. None of Malak's attacks were aimed at any non-vital areas. Revan, in Malak's mind, was every Mandalorian, every corrupt Senator, every Jedi that had not taken arms in the war. Revan's face went even whiter when Malak knocked the lightsaber from his hand and Malak's fingers wrapped around his neck.

"You betrayed us all!" Malak hissed, his eyes blood shot. "You've manipulated me and every other Jedi that came with us! Why?"

Revan's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a smirk. "I only did what was necessary."

Malak didn't even recognized that the roaring sound he could hear came from his own mouth, or that the blur of the lightsaber came from his, flung at Revan's face. Just before Revan's smile could be wiped permanently from his lips. Malak was thrown back by the Force and Revan's crimson blade came into the Dark Lord's hands.

Revan charged, as did Malak. His blade would strike true. He would destroy this aberration. The man who had lead him to this dark place and killed his soul. The two began exchanging blows, the air rang with the clashes of their blades. Revan's smile only widened with each attack. This only infuriated Malak more. Revan had led them all to the destruction of Malachor, of Malak…and he was smiling. Just as the Jedi had been, just as the Republic had done behind closed doors.

Finally their blades locked, Malak began pressing his heavier build upon it. Intent on crushing Revan beneath the blow.

"And what will you do when you kill me Malak?" Revan leered. "Take my body to the Republic that you are so loyal too."

"Be quiet!" Malak roared. "They won't have you! The only people that will care are the troops that are loyal to you! They will follow whoever holds this Star Forge!"

Malak pressed his saber in closer, if Revan would just falter he would be able to split his head in two.

"Good," Revan said. "You have harnessed your anger now it is time for your final lesson on hate."

Revan's hand slipped and Malak's blade crashed down, only to miss Revan. A blur of red light suddenly flew toward Malak, and the blinding pain of the lightsaber burned him. He would have screamed, but he didn't have time. Malak crumbled to the ground clutching where his jaw had been.

Revan stood over him. Several droids began rushing to the fallen Jedi. "Now you will always remember your hatred. Use it. Focus it. And make the Republic fear you for it. The Star Forge's med droids will save your life."

Malak's vision became clouded, darkness enveloped all around him. Revan's voice pierced through it. "Feel the power of your hatred. It was not me that brought us to this point. It was the Republic and the Jedi. You can use that power to destroy them, and only through the Dark side can you hope to destroy me…my Apprentice."


End file.
